Saving A Child's Soul
by Skye Bakura
Summary: Yohko is a seven year old girl who is abused. Bakura discovers this. And what's this Kaiba has a crush?! But also Yohko has a millenium (spelling?) item. What is going to happen and will Bakura care enough about Yohko to help her?
1. Meeting Kyra, Serinity, and Yohko

Me: My first story so please be nice. Thanks.

Bakura: What is going to happen?

Me: I'm not stupid, boy….. :smiles:

Marik: You people are odd. 

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I never have and never will. Whaaaa!!!!!

Bakura: there, there it's okay Skye

Me: really?

Marik: :nods:

Me: okay I'm happy…… on with the fic

Another one of mothers boring parties. Seto Kaiba thought as he sat there bored out of his mind. He watched all the people dancing around in circles. Looking around he saw a group of girls giggling in the corner and looking at him. More and more people arrived. Seto sighed he hated these parties. He was about to leave when his mother came over to him. "Seto dear you haven't danced at all." she said smiling. "Mother I don't want to dance. I would much rather be in my room." he told her. "Seto you are not leaving this party until you dance with a girl. So just pick a girl and dance with her." his mother replied and walked off to go talk to someone. "Just pick a girl and dance with her." Seto said imitating his mother. He sat back down and watched the people dance. Just then the door to the ballroom opened. Seto looked up hoping it was one of his friends. But instead he saw three girls come in. 

The smallest and easily the youngest of the three stood behind the other two. One of them looked about 15. This girl was wearing a sleeveless white gown. A cream-colored sash encircled her waist and became a bow in the back. The skirt was a snow white color that brushed the floor, flaring only a bit at the end. She muttered something to the older girl, then handed her cloak to the smallest one and walked off smiling cheerfully. The older girl looked about 18 and was wearing a white gown similar to the first. It was also sleeveless and had a dark blue sash at the waist. The only difference was the color and that the sash was thinner, and was draped, and tied at the front, before the extra lengths came down the front of the dress. She smiled kindly and handed her dark blue cloak to the smaller girl standing behind her. The smallest girl looked about 7 she was wearing a simple black dress, with a slightly flared skirt, short white sleeves, a white trim at the skirts hem added the perfect touch to it. .The little one didn't say anything she just carried the older twos cloaks and followed the oldest one around. Seto got up and walked over to them. "Hello." he said. The eldest looked at him and smiled. "Hello." she responded. "I'm Seto." Seto said introducing himself. "I'm Kyra and this is Yohko." Kyra said. Yohko bowed a little then looked at the floor. "That is a very pretty name Kyra. And yours to Yohko." Seto said. Yohko blushed and smiled a little. Kyra smiled and shook her head. "Would you like to dance?" Seto asked Kyra. "Sure." Kyra answered. "Yohko stay here okay." Kyra said turning to her. Yohko nodded but didn't say anything. 

Kyra turned to Seto and followed him out on to the dance floor. While the two danced Yohko looked around at all the people. Every now and then someone would walk past her and say something like "what a cute little girl." Mokuba Kaiba got bored sitting in his room and came down to the ballroom. He looked for his older brother and saw him dancing so he walked around. Soon he saw his mother and walked over to her. "Mother." he said. She looked at him and said "yes dear." in her sweet motherly voice. "When is this over?" he asked. Mrs. Kaiba looked thoughtful. "When everyone decides to leave." she said. "Oh. Very well mother." he said and walked away. Soon Yohko's feet started to hurt and she went and sat down not to far from where Kyra told her to stay but soon she bored and put down the cloaks then went exploring the huge house. 

Seto and Kyra were talking while they danced. "So who was that other girl who with you and the little one?" Seto asked. "Oh that was Serinity my little sister." Kyra said. "Oh. I have a little brother." Seto said. "Really what's his name and how old is he?" Kyra asked. "His name is Mokuba and he is about a year or two older then Yohko." Seto informed her. "Really. I didn't know that." Kyra said. They continued dancing. By the end of the party Seto and Kyra had gotten to know each other really well. "Well I guess we should be going as soon as I can find Yohko and my sister." Serinity came over right as Kyra said sister. "Kyra I can't find Yohko anywhere." she said. Kyra looked at her and said "what." "Yohko's disappeared and I can't find her." Serinity repeated herself. "Oh no." Kyra said sighing. "Don't worry I'll help you look for her." Seto offered. "Thanks Seto." Kyra answered. They split up and each went a different way. Seto was walking up the stairs when he saw the edge of a black and white dress. He ran up the stairs and almost fell. Yohko was sleeping laying across the second to the top stair. Seto smiled a little and picked her up. 

She yawned and rubbed an eye before putting her head on his shoulder and going back to sleep. Seto went back downstairs and looked for Kyra. "Seto thanks for the help." Kyra said when she saw Seto carrying Yohko down the stairs. Mrs. Kaiba had been helping them look for Yohko and said "well since the little girl is already asleep why don't you all just stay here tonight. We have more then enough room." Serinity looked at Kyra. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay here tonight." Kyra said. "Good. Seto can show you to your rooms." Mrs. Kaiba said. She bid the children a good night and left. Seto showed them to their rooms and put Yohko in the room next to Kyra's. "Goodnight girls." he said. "Don't call me girl." Kyra said through the door. "Alright goodnight girls and tomboy." Seto said. "That's better." Kyra said. "Goodnight Seto, goodnight Kyra, night kid." Serinity said from her room. "Night." was all Kyra said. 

Everyone was sleeping soundly when a high pitched scream rang through the house. Kyra sat up so fast she fell out of bed. Quickly she opened her bedroom door and went to Yohko's room. Serinity followed and soon Seto, Mokuba, and Mrs. Kaiba were standing in the door of Yohko's room. Kyra went over to Yohko and looked at her. "Yohko what's wrong?" she asked. "Mommy, daddy, and the monster." Yohko said through tears. Seto looked at Kyra she sighed and rubbed Yohko's back. "It's okay Yohko you just had a bad dream that's all. It's okay there is no monster here. It's not here." Kyra said. Soon Yohko fell back asleep. "Kyra what was she talking about?" Seto asked. "I'm not sure. Ever since I meet at the orphanage, and got her out of there she has had bad dreams. The people at the orphanage said that she was with her parents when they died in a boat crash. I'm not sure what the monster is though." Kyra said as everyone left Yohko's room. 

-The next morning.- Kyra woke Serinity and Yohko up and they left after thanking Seto's mother for letting them stay. 

-Later that day at the aquarium.- "Kyra is that you?" a familiar voice asked. Kyra turned around and there was Seto and his little brother with a bunch of other people. "Hi." Kyra said walking over to them. Yohko followed closely behind Kyra. "Hey Kyra what are you doing here?" Seto asked. "I'm here with Yohko." Kyra said. Yohko stepped out from behind Kyra. "Oh, well I want you to meet some friends of mine." Seto said. "This is Yugi and his brother Yami. That's Ryou and his brother Bakura. You might want to stay away from Bakura. The girl is Tea. Joey is the mutt with the blonde hair and his buddy is Triston. And this is my little brother Mokuba." Seto said introducing everyone. "Kaiba I'm not a mutt!" Joey yelled. "Right he forgot you're a lapdog." Triston said. "WHAT?!" Joey exclaimed. The two started fighting. Tea walked over to Kyra and said "ignore them they do that all the time." "Oh okay." Kyra said. 

"Well have you guys seen the sharks yet?" Yugi asked Kyra. "Nope. But that is where we were going." she answered. "Why don't we all go together?" Ryou suggested. "You want to?" asked Seto while trying to break up the fight so they don't get thrown out. "Sure that would be fun." Kyra asked. Yohko was looking at Bakura. He turned to her and asked "what?" Yohko didn't say anything she just gave a small smile. Bakura looked at Ryou then back at Yohko and gave her a rare small smile. "Why are we standing around?" Yami asked. "Huh oh we're leaving right." Mokuba said leading the way. They all walked to the part where the sharks were. They walked through a tunnel that made you feel like you were under water. Yohko looked up uneasily and then and walked near Bakura. Kyra saw this and said in a low voice to Seto "I think Bakura found a new friend." Seto looked at her and she nodded over at Bakura. He looked and saw that Yohko was walking behind Bakura holding onto the hem of the back of his shirt. Bakura knew this to but he didn't mind. When they walked past the Great White's tank Yohko looked at the huge shark and stopped moving. Bakura felt a tug on the back of his shirt and stopped walking. Ryou also stopped he turned to look at Bakura who was looking behind him at Yohko. Everyone stopped and looked also. Yohko was staring at the Great White shark and shaking. She then screamed and ran, Bakura bolted after her and followed her into a small dome right under a tank. He looked up and saw that the tank was full of Great White's. Looking around he saw Yohko laying on the floor curled up in a ball crying and whimpering. 

Bakura ran over to her and tried to pick her up but she screamed thinking it was one of the sharks "no leave me alone you took mommy and daddy away." Then she tried to get away but Bakura grabbed her arm she stopped screaming and looked up at Bakura then hugged onto him and started crying. He had no clue what to do so he hugged her back and tried comforting her. Once he had gotten her to stop crying, he picked her up and carried her back with him to the others. Kyra came up and asked "what happened?" in a loud voice. "Hush!!" Bakura whispered fiercely. "Why?" Yugi asked quietly. Bakura rolled his eyes and turned around to show them that Yohko was sleeping. "Kyra why did she freak out?" Tea asked. "I'm not sure." Kyra said. "I know." Bakura told them. "Why?" Yami asked. "I think that a Great White shark ate her parents." Bakura said. "Of course that's why she is afraid of big sharks." Kyra said. "Oh. Well why don't we finish this and then go get some ice cream." Seto said. Everyone agreed, so they quickly went through the rest of the sharks then headed to the ice cream parlor. 

-Ice-cream parlor.- (A/N: I wanted to be different so it's a parlor. Ya know like the one in the old days.) Bakura was still carrying Yohko when she woke up. She pulled her head off his shoulder and rubbed an eye then looked at him. He looked back at her and she smiled a little then wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head back down on his shoulder. "What do you guys want?" Seto asked. "I would like strawberry." Yugi said. "Same." said Yami. "Vanilla!!" Joey and Triston said at the same time. "Blueberry." Tea said with a dreamy look on her face. "Me and my brother will have Rocky Road." Ryou said. "I want Cookie Dough." Mokuba said. "Uh…… I want Chocolate." Kyra said. Bakura shook Yohko a little and she looked at him then said something in a low voice. "Well what did she say?" Seto asked. "She said Mint Oreo." Bakura said. "Okay then." Seto said and he told then boy working behind the counter what they wanted and sat down. Yohko sat between Bakura and Yami with a small smile on her face. Mokuba sat in between Seto and Kyra. Tea sat near Yugi with Joey on the other side. And Triston next to him. They soon got their ice cream and eat it. Yohko sat there swinging her legs happily munching away. Soon they were done and left. 

"Hey Kyra you duel?" Yami asked. "Yeah I duel." Kyra answered. Yohko who was following Bakura holding the hem on the back of his shirt again, looked at Yami. "Favorite card?" Yugi asked. "Dark Magician Girl." Kyra said carelessly. "Mine and my brother's is Dark Magician." Yugi said. "So what's everybody's favorite card?" Kyra asked. "Flame Swordsman." Joey said. "Cyber Command." Triston said. "Magician of Faith." Tea answered. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Seto said calmly. "Swordstalker." Mokuba declared smiling. "Change of Heart." Ryou said quietly. "Same as my brother's." Bakura simply stated. He looked at Yohko. "I don't think she duel's." Kyra said. Yohko looked at Kyra then up and Bakura then at everyone and said "Wingweaver." Everyone looked at her. She blushed and hid behind Bakura. Quietly she said "I can duel but I'm not good at it." 

"Hey you guys wanna go to my house and hang?" Yugi asked. "Like to but I have to go." Kyra said, she then looked at Yohko. "Bye." Kyra said and walked off. Yohko looked at everyone and bowed a little then ran off after Kyra. "Well they were nice." Yami stated. "Yeah I think Bakura's made a new friend." Seto said. Bakura went red "I did not make a new friend." he yelled. "Sure whatever." Joey said. "I have to go see ya later." Joey said then left. Triston also left. Soon everyone went their own ways. Ryou was laughing as he left with Bakura stomping and muttering about something. (At Kyra's house.) "Yohko you didn't tell me you could duel." Kyra said. "Sorry. I have to go home now bye." Yohko said quietly as she ran down the street. Kyra watched her leave and sighed then went into her house. 

Yohko ran to her house and quietly opened the door. "Yohko welcome home." a voice said. "Hi I'm just going to go to my room now." Yohko said quietly and started going up stairs. "I think not." the voice said. A hand reached out and grabbed the collar of Yohko shirt cause her to stop. "Come let's go down stairs and have some family time." the voice said. "But auntie I'm not feeling well I would much rather just go to my room." Yohko said. "No.. let's go dear." a lady picked up Yohko and took her downstairs into the basement. Yohko tried to get away but she got a good slap for trying and she stopped. (The next day.) Kyra headed to the card shop and saw Yugi. "Hey Yugi." she said. "Hi Kyra." he said smiling. She went inside and found out that he his brother and his grandpa lived behind the shop. "Oh cool." Kyra stated. "Hey everyone." Yugi said as Kyra followed him into the back. Everyone was there. "Hey guys." Kyra said. "Hi Kyra." Ryou said. "Hey Kyra." Tea answered. Bakura looked up from the duel he was having with Joey then went back to it. Everyone hung out for a while until Ryou asked "where is the little girl who was with you yesterday Kyra?" "Oh Yohko, um I'm not sure. I think she is at her house." Kyra said. "Let's go get her." she added. Everyone agreed and followed Kyra to Yohko's house. "Wait here." Kyra said as she opened the huge iron gates. She ran up to the door and knocked. A woman with black hair opened the door and looked at Kyra. "Yes?" she asked sweetly. "Is Yohko here?" Kyra asked. "Yes hold on." the lady shut the door and walked over to Yohko. She grabbed her by the arm and made her wear a long sleeve shirt and her hair down and jeans. Yohko didn't argue she just got into what her aunt told her to wear and plastered a smile on her face. The lady opened the door again and handed Yohko her bag before letting her leave. Kyra who was waiting patiently looked at Yohko and grabbed her hand. "Could you have her back before 7:00 pm please?" Yohko's aunt asked. 

"Sure." Kyra said and walked away with Yohko following closely behind her. Yohko was quiet the whole day. Bakura looked at her many times and every time she gave him a fake smile. They went all over that day. It was 6:00pm by the time Kyra and Yohko left. Bakura followed with out being noticed. He watched as Kyra said good-bye to Yohko and went into her house. Yohko ran the rest of the way home. Bakura followed silently. He watched as Yohko went inside the house and he crept over to a window. Looking inside he saw Yohko's aunt yelling at the girl for something. Yohko's aunt backhanded her niece and sent her sprawling across the marble. Slowly Yohko's aunt advanced on the poor, small, child.

Me: I'm evil this is where I am ending it.

Bakura: wait you can't do that…

Me: yes I can I'm the authoress so there :sticks tongue out at Bakura:

Ryou: you two aren't fighting again are you?

Bakura: No hikari we're not

Ryou: good. 

Yugi: :pops up:

Me: :smiles and hugs Yugi: 

Yugi: ^_^

Bakura: O_O ……

Marik: :sighs: R/R thank you


	2. Skye and Trinity

Me: Yes! Chapter 2!! :jumps around happily:

Marik: Yugi can you tame her please……???

Yugi: I wish I could…… :sighs and pounces on me:

Me: :yelps:

Disclaimer: Don't own. Can't own. Won't ever own. But I do own Skye, Trinity (darn! Trinity: hey!!) Kyra, Serinity (not Joey's sister cause she is not in the story) and Yohko. P.S. Don't own Kyra or Serinity (they belong to Kyra)

Ryou: on with the story.

Key: //blah// = Yami to Yugi /Blah/ = Yugi to Yami

{{ Blah}} Bakura to Ryou {Blah}= Ryou to Bakura

blah = Sarah to Yohko blah = Yohko to Sarah

(A/N: blah) = pointless talk from me, or someone over here, and/or translations ^_^

Bakura: now can we start the story?? 

Me: ^_^ yep oh and Yugi isn't short he is as tall as Yami okay now we can start

Marik: about time

Me: shut it you!!

Marik: O_O okay

Yohko looked up at her aunt and whimpered. Sarah I'm scared. Hold on little one I'll try to help you. Please hurry it hurts. Yohko's aunt walked over to her whimpering niece. "Stop your whimpering you weakling." she said cruelly to Yohko. Yohko stood up and tried to back away from her aunt but, she tripped while walking backwards. Her aunt laughed coldly and watched with amusement as Yohko tried to find someway of saving herself. Bakura felt rage and hatred course through his body. It took every ounce of strength to keep from jumping through the window and send the aunt to visit the devil. He continued to watch Yohko's aunt. Yohko stood up and bit her lip as her aunt made her way over to her. Yohko run for please. No Sarah even if I did she would still get me. Yohko screamed as her aunt threw her across the room. She landed on the glass table and it broke under her. Yohko dropped onto the many shards of glass. Her aunt walked over and continued to abuse her. Soon her aunt got bored and left Yohko alone to clean up the blood and take care of herself.

Bakura waited until Yohko's aunt left before he opened the window. Yohko looked up and gasped when Bakura walked over to her. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded and stood up, then fell foreword. Bakura moved foreword and caught Yohko before she hit the ground. He carried her over to the couch and laid her down.

Yohko coughed up blood and rolled over. Bakura walked to the bathroom and got out the first aid kit. He walked back over to Yohko and started tending to her wounds. He sighed and looked at Yohko. She woke up and looked at Bakura then, for no reason she burst into tears. Bakura didn't know what to do so he hugged her. She stopped crying and looked up at him. "Come on Yohko let's go to your room and get some of your stuff packed. Your leaving this place." he said. Yohko looked scared but said nothing and ran to her room.

-Ten minuets later.- Yohko came down stairs carrying a backpack filled with all her stuff. Bakura picked up Yohko and ran out the front door heading down the street. "Where are we going?" Yohko asked quietly. "Your going to be staying with my sister for a few days." Bakura told her as he ran across the street. "Is she nice like you?" Yohko asked curiously. "She is okay for being my baby sister. But yeah she's really nice you'll like her." he informed her. "Okay…. Mr. Bakura may I ask you something?" Yohko asked. "Just call me Bakura. And yes you may." he answered. "Okay Bakura. Why did you follow me and help me?" she wondered. "Well, that's two different questions. First I followed you because I saw the bruise on your cheek. And second I helped you because your only seven and nobody disserves to be beaten." Bakura said. 

-In a store near the ocean.- A cute guy walked in to the store. "Hey Mako." a voice said. Mako waved and walked over. "Hello Trinity." he said. A young girl about fifteen walked in from the back. Her dark red hair had silver and black streaks running through it, it was in a French braid. She looked at Mako and asked in a friendly voice "hey Mako what'cha doing here?" "I came to get some supplies to fix my boat. It got beaten up in a storm not to long ago." he replied. Trinity sighed and stared at Mako. Skye saw this and grabbed Trinity's arm and dragged her into the back.

"Skye what did you do that for?" Trinity whined as Skye handed her some boxes. "I did that, because you need to stop flirting with Mako." Skye answered. "But, why?" Trinity kept whining. Skye's silver eyes flashed crimson for a minuet. "Because he has a girlfriend and you know that." Skye told her smoothly. "Aww man Jade is so lucky" (A/N: Jade is JadeTheDolphinQueen I am talking about.) Trinity complained. "Shut up Trinity. And put those supplies where they belong." Skye said. 

Trinity walked off back farther into the store complaining about how lucky Jade was. Skye rolled her eyes and walked back out to the front. "Here's your stuff Mako. And it's on me this time." Skye said handing Mako a bag. Mako thanked her and walked out of the shop. Skye walked over to and shelf and started to rearrange things. Just then Bakura walked in. Skye looked up and gasped. "Onii-chan nande (A/N: brother and why) are you here? And who is the kid?" Skye asked her big brother. "The kid is Yohko my dear annoying imaton." (A/N: imaton is little sister) 

-Ten minuets later.- Bakura finished telling Skye Yohko's story. "So can she stay with you for a while?" Bakura asked. Skye looked thoughtful (A/N: Bakura: oh no my sister in thinking run for your lives!!! Me: :hits Bakura with a giant frying pan: ^_^ Bakura: X_X) before replying. "Okay Onii-chan I'll take her. But for how long?" Skye finally said. "I'm not sure yet." Bakura said. "Hn. Oh well." Skye said looking at Yohko. Yohko smiled and followed Skye around like a devoted kitten. Bakura said something in a low voice to Skye before leaving.

Yohko looked up at Skye and asked "Miss Skye when can we go to your home?" "First it's just Skye and second in about an hour." Skye said in her normally cheerful voice. Yohko sat and watched Skye for a while and noticed that Skye's eyes change color depending on her mood. Right now they were a dark blue 'cause Skye was sleepy. Just then a teenage boy came in. Skye's head lifted up off the counter as she looked at the boy. Her eyes lightened to a baby blue. Trinity came out from behind the store and took over for Skye. Skye got up and ran over to the boy. He smiled and hugged Skye then let her go. Skye looked at him confused.

The boy looked at Skye and said "Skye I'm sorry but, we can't be together any more." "Your joking right?" Skye asked her eyes changing to a green-blue. "No Skye I'm sorry." he said then turned and left. Skye's eyes turned from green-blue to dark emerald green. They started to shimmer as they filled with tears. Trinity looked at Yohko then at Skye. Skye just stood there the tears trailing down her cheeks as she stared at the place where her three year boyfriend had been standing.

Yohko didn't understand what was going on but she ran over to Skye and hugged her. Skye hugged Yohko and turned to look at Trinity. "Go home Skye I'll close up the shop for you okay." she said. "Thanks Trinity I owe you." Skye said she then grabbed her bag and Yohko's and walked out the door with Yohko following her. Skye grabbed Yohko's hand and walked across the street.

-Skye's apartment- "Yohko this is your room." Skye said showing Yohko a huge room that had a double size bed. "We'll go shopping tomorrow and get you some stuff okay." Skye said. "My room is upstairs if you need me. I'll order some pizza cause I'm not in the mood to cook." Skye said her eyes still dark emerald green. "Okay Skye." Yohko said quietly. "What kind of pizza would you like?" Skye asked as she picked up the phone. "Cheese please." Yohko answered. "Okay Yohko hold on." Skye said walking out of the room. 

Yohko looked around her room and set her bag down. She climbed up on her bed with much difficulty. Soon Skye came back in and said "the pizza will be here in about twenty minuets. When he comes could you please come up stairs and get me?" "Okay Skye." Yohko answered. Skye's eyes lightened a little but barely. She then left the room and walked up stairs and flopped down on the bed. Skye grabbed her huge black silk body pillow and hugged it close. 

-Kyra's house- "Serinity where are my sun glasses??!!!" Kyra yelled running through the house. "In your room on the night stand." Serinity said not looking up from her computer. "Thank you!!" Kyra ran to her room and grabbed her sun glasses. "I'm going now bye." Kyra said walking out the door after putting on her sun glasses. 'Okay now what was I going to do?' Kyra asked herself completely spacing out. 'Oh right I was going to meet Seto and the others. Duh!' Kyra thought she started walking down the street to the arcade. When she got there she looked for Seto and found him over at a game. He was leaned up against it waiting for Kyra. "Hey Kyra you made it." he said once he saw her. "Yeah sorry I'm late." she answered. "That's alright I don't mind." Seto said. Yami was playing a game while Yugi was looking at a picture. Kyra walked over to him and looked over his shoulder. "Who is the cute girl?" she asked. Yugi quickly hid the picture and blushed bright red. "It's no one." he said quietly. "Oh okay whatever." Kyra responded. Bakura walked in and went over to everybody. "Good everyone is here." he said. "Not everyone." Tea pointed out. "Who is missing?" Ryou asked looking around. "Trinity, Skye, and Yohko." Tea said. "Trinity is working and Skye has Yohko with her." Bakura said. "Why are we here Bakura?" Seto asked. Bakura gave a quick explanation of what happened and where Yohko was. "And the whole time I knew her. I had no clue that this was happening." Kyra said.

"No one knew. Yohko kept it hidden. The only way I found out was cause I followed Yohko to her house." Bakura answered. Kyra sighed and looked down. "So Yohko is staying with your baby sister?" she asked. Bakura nodded. Kyra thought it over before agreeing with them that it was best that she stay there. "I'll have to thank her." Kyra stated.

-Skye's apartment- The pizza dude arrived not to long after Skye had gone to her room. Yohko walked up stairs and knocked on the door. Skye answered her bedroom door and looked at Yohko. Her eyes had a tint of red to them from the crying. "The pizza man is here." Yohko said. "Thanks Yohko." Skye said walking down stairs. She paid for the pizza and they both ate.

-Meanwhile at Yohko's house- Yohko's aunt was furious. "Where is she?!" she demanded looking all over. Soon she realized Yohko wasn't there anymore. "That child will regret leaving. But if she didn't leave on her own then the person who took her will wish they were never born." her aunt said. Her eyes turned blood red and glowed.

Me: okay chappie 2 is completed.

Marik: okay so now are we safe

Yugi: for now anyways

Me: Yugi!!! :glomps Yugi:

Yugi: its nice to see you to Skye

Joey: :walks in and looks around:

Me: Joey!!!!!! :launches at Joey and huggles him:

Mako: :watching: -_-;

Me: Mako!!!!

Jade: Skye don't even think about it!!!!!!!

Me: :grins and turns Joey and Yugi into chibis then picks them up and huggles them:

Bakura: please R/R or my sister will be very upset.


	3. Phone calls and Shopping

Me: :sighs sadly:

Joey: what's wrong Skye

Me: :looks up at Joey with teary eyes: I……. :sniffles then wails: I didn't get to see you and Mako duel!!!!!

Joey: oh…………..uh Yug a little help here please

Yugi: :pats me on the back: there, there its okay I'm sure you didn't miss much

Joey: WHAT?!

Me: thanks :smiles and hugs Yugi:

Yugi: ^_^ your welcome………….. Why don't you hug Joey he seems sad

Joey: :pouting: 

Me: Joey!!!!! :pounces on Joey and huggles him:

Joey: ^_^

Marik: Skye doesn't own anything. Except her duel monster cards, her YGO character plushies, her movies, and all the pics on her computer. And uh I think that's it. Oh and her comic books okay that it.

Seto: okay now we can start

Kyra: Seto!!!!! :hugs Seto:

Seto: uh hi Kyra :hugs her back

-Skye's apartment- Skye yawned and turned off the TV. She look at Yohko, who had fallen asleep during the movie. Skye smiled and her eyes turn back to silver. She grabbed a blanket from the closet and covered Yohko with it then quietly walked upstairs to her room. She went to her room and shut the door then grabbed her pajamas and walked into the bathroom.

-10 minuets later- When Skye came back out of the bathroom she was wearing her black silk pajama pants and the tank-top that went with it. She yawned and her eyes turned dark blue. Then she walked over to her bed and flopped down on it. She opened an eye and smiled. She loved her black silk sheets Ryou gave her two months ago, featuring ying-yangs, scorpions and of course, Chinese dragons all over. Skye's favorite mythical animal was the dragon especially Chinese dragons, which is why her friends gave her the nick name d-girl. She snuggled down into her covers when the phone rang. She sighed and picked it up.

-Phone call-

Skye: hello

Mai: hi Skye its me Mai

Skye: :groans: what do you want and why are you calling me? Its three am in the freakin morning!!

Mai: well someone seems grumpy

Skye: no Duh! Now why did you call me?

Mai: I called cause I need you help with something so I was wondering if you would help me?

Skye: fine whatever I'll help if you leave me alone :hangs up:

-End of phone call- Skye laid back down and set her alarm clock. As soon as she got comfortable she was asleep. While she slept she said things like "must repair shop need to help Mako find supplies." Every time her alarm clock went off she would hit the snooze button. By the seventeenth time she became fed up with it and smacked across the room. Where it hit the wall and shattered into a bunch of little pieces. Just then the phone rang.

-Phone call-

Skye: :sleepily: hello

Tea: hey there Skye you alive?

Skye: :trying to stop a yawn: no

Tea: :laughs: okay well just checking

Skye: :half asleep: uh-huh 

Tea: okay bye Skye :hangs up:

-End phone call- Skye hung up the phone and grabbed her body pillow and hugged it close. (A/N: I have one of those they are so comfy) Skye rolled over on top of her pillow and drifted off to sleep listening to the sounds of the ocean which was right out side. Skye mumbled something about a blonde hair brown eyed boy, then rolled over smiling.

-1:30 pm- Skye woke up later that day because she rolled right off her bed and landed on the floor with a thump. Groggily she got up and grabbed some clothes from her dresser then made her way to the bathroom. She yawned again as she shut the door.

-5 minutes later- Skye opened her bathroom door she walked out wearing a black semi-tight sleeveless hoodie with the words "CLOWNS MADE ME DO IT" in blue with silver around it. She also was wearing wide legged black baggy pants with blue and silver flames going down the sides with various pockets and zippers all around. Her tooth brush was sticking half way out of her mouth while she hopped around putting on her socks and her black combat boots. Once she had gotten that done she walked out into the living room. 

Yohko was sitting on the couch watching cartoons when Skye came out. She turned around to look at Skye then smiled. Skye smiled back then went to the downstairs bathroom to finish brushing her teeth. After she was done she walked out and over to Yohko while braiding her hair. "Hey Yohko." Skye said. "Yeah Skye?" Yohko answered. "I have to go but my brother Ryou will be here to watch you until I get back." Skye told her. "Alright." Yohko answered then went back to watching TV. 

Skye had just finished her braiding when her door bell rang. She ran to the door and opened it. "Hey Skye." Ryou said once Skye had opened the door. "Hey Ryou oh thanks for watching Yohko for me." she said. "No problem imaton (A/N: little sister.)" Ryou answered walking and over to the couch. Yohko turned to him and smiled then went back to watching cartoons. "Well I'll see ya'll later today." Skye said as she grabbed her keys and ran out the door. Once downstairs in the garage she put on her sunglasses and ran over to her black Harley Davidson. (A/N: don't own) She put her headphones on then her bandana and then got on. She pushed play on her CD player and waited for her favorite song before starting up her Harley. As soon as she heard "Hip Hop Soldier" (A/N: don't own) blast from her headphones she started up her Harley and took off.

She stopped at a red light and looked around. She saw Bandit Keith and he glanced at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and drove off when the light turned green, leaving him behind shouting a few colorful word. Skye laughed to herself as she drove to the mall. Once she pulled into a spot she sighed grabbed her stuff and locked up her bike. Skye run to the entrance and up the thirteen or so steps and into the building. Once inside she removed her sunglasses and glanced around. Just then she heard the sound of Mai's boots running over to her. "Hey Skye so glad you could help me." she said once she got to Skye. Skye smiled a little and said "sure Mai. So what do you need help with?" "I need help on picking out some outfits and I was wondering if you want to go to a club with me and some of my gal pals?" "Sure I'll tag along I guess." Skye answered. "Cool. Okay lets go shopping." 'I hate shopping.' Skye thought to herself but nodded and followed Mai.

Me: :sighs : okay chapter three is completed

Joey: …….zzzzzzz

Me: :glances at Joey and screams: Joseph Wheeler!!!!!!

Joey: :wakes up: I'm up I'm up

Me: right……..

Yugi & Marik: please R/R 

Marik: and no not rest/relaxation either Joey

Joey: huh what?

Me: :sighs: he might be dumb but I still love him


End file.
